Resident Evil: The Hive
by Blanchette
Summary: Dark evils lurk beneath the surface of Raccoon City, can you survive?...


Resident Evil: The Dawn Of A New Light-The Hive  
  
The last voices lost in a mist of static...  
  
Claire watched in horror as the final member of Echo Team fell. She knew it would end, but this was different, she felt as though they really had a chance, the will power, strength, and determination it takes to stand up to the monsters Umbrella created. Their very purpose to kill anything that lives and haunt them even in death with an immortal hunger for blood. She stood, just watching the haze of black and white, thinking, but she had to leave, she had to get out too, but she would never forget, she could never forget, the horror, the killing... The Last Survivor...  
  
ECHO TEAM: ARRIVAL AT UMBRELLA LABS- DAY 4- 5:45a TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE- 16 DECEASED- 0  
  
I knew why I was here, I just didn't know how. The once thriving Raccoon City Labs are now a vile desolate place filled with unimaginable horrors. As I stepped down off the helicopter and onto the hard wet gravel I could feel my heart pound in my chest. It wasn't my first mission, and all that training has made me pretty skilled and hardened for battle, but I just didn't why this place gave me the feeling of being watched. This wasn't any clean up for Umbrella, there is an objective assigned to the teams, to retrieve a new sample of some virus to enhance combat skills, and what not. As the helicopter took off and the transportation tram arrived to take us below I said my goodbyes to outside world and stated to walk...  
  
As I walked past the security gate and down the long narrow ramp to the tram I equipped my Bio-Toxin Mask, which is pretty much another word for some high-tech gas mask, I heard our Supervisor talking to the rest of the team down below, something about splitting in two teams.  
  
Just some way to cover more grounds and a bunch of other inane battle tactics to make him look like a big shot. "Alright then the teams are set as we went over, Delta is to take the path through security and meet with us in the viral lab; that's the first checkpoint on the list to check for the new virus." Our Supervisor said. "Which ever team is to arrive first will secure the area, got that Delta Team?" There was a bunch of nods from some people in the group. "Echo Team, that means your with me, we will be taking the maintenance corridor to the main shaft and up the platform elevator to the equipment warehouse and that will give us complete access to the labs from their sterile operations storage compartment units." It was obvious that this guy has a lot of background knowledge of these labs, or maybe he's holding out on us, he's probably got the whole map of the facility he's not showing us, either way he has the advantage over most of us. Then there was a light from down the tunnel, the tram has arrived, then it stopped and a whole series of lights went on illuminating the waiting station. Then I could see my surroundings, a bunch of pillars in a row dividing the station in two, and some chairs attached to the walls, but that was it, nothing out of the ordinary, everything was basically gray cement. The doors to the tram slid open on three separate cars, sliding on rusty hinges and making a screeching whine. But the whine continued and went on and on, and then I realized what was happening, a huge thick shutter was closing the hole between the outside world and us. Everyone was staring as the only lights left illuminating the small station were industrialized. "Its for safety precautions, in case of a breech in the labs, or a danger from the outside." Our supervisor assured us. There was some mumbling. "Alright there's nothing to see here, the gate controls are all still intact and ready for use when we get out..." That is if we get out I thought to myself, if this guy is lead for any longer well all get killed. "Now everyone on the tram, we don't have all day to spend here." As I got on the tram I looked back at my surroundings and asked myself how anyone could go living like this, in a place like this...  
  
As we boarded the tram our gear was past out from some other guys on the team, most got a small black pack for convenient carrying, but few got a huge duffle bag to lug around, and lucky me, I got stuck with one of them. As I got in and found a seat I started to rummage through my bag, there were two highly concentrated M34 white phosphorus grenades, I heard of these things, they explode on impact and create some kind of chemical with the air and burn anything in it's range, good choice, there was also two SR- 2 pistols and some clips, a scope mount along with a scope, a heavily automatic MP5A4 machine gun with at least twenty extra rounds! I attached all the parts, checked the scopes, and loaded the weapons. I knew a lot about good and bad combating weapons and these were definently top-of-the- line. I holstered all my weapons for use when needed and looked back in the bag, nothing else was there, so I dropped it on the ground not feeling the need to carry it with me any longer, when I heard the small metallic jingle of keys. I looked back down at it, and then looked at everyone else, they were all focused on attaching their gear, so I reached back down and found a small side zipper pouch that was closed. I unzipped it and inside, sure enough, was some keys attached to an iron ring, all of them had a Biohazard symbol on them. I pocketed them and reached in further and pulled out a small filter for the gas mask I was wearing, except this one had a sort of shiny chrome Biohazard symbol on it that reflected in the shacking light. I took out the filter I was wearing and put the chrome-like colored one in, nothing happened, so I checked the bag a little more and again, there was another zipper I missed, it held a small light attachment for the automatic rifle, fully equipped with a small laser pointer, nice...  
  
If I went through that bag one more time I probably would weigh a thousand pounds with all this gear on all ready, Not to mention the Kevlar body-armor built-in the suit. I sat back and stretched a little before getting up. I looked around the tram; a few people were sitting putting on gear, the others left to go to another car. I noticed the tram hasn't gotten to moving yet, I stated to walk to the back of the tram for a quick smoke, just to ease my nerves. As I got through the crowd of the teams talking to each other and to the back door I heard yelling from outside, I opened the door and slid it closed behind me, and there was our Supervisor arguing with another higher-up... "I am not going to have this thing running with one of those monsters on board!" Our Supervisor yelled. "We can't leave it up here at the surface, it could ambush us on our way out!" The other man screamed back at him. They were all to rapped up in arguing with one another to barely even notice me. "What if it gets out while the trams running, they can't fight in close quarters like this, they'll kill each other before they kill it!" The Supervisor went on. "Well what if it gets out up here, what then!" The other man barked back at him. "Screw this, I'm going to start this tram whether you like it or not, I have the proof keys!" The man was continuing on when -BAM- a crate on one of the platform cars in the back shook violently. "Shit, can't you see man, these things aren't going to hold them, just leave it here!" Our Supervisor sounded desperately frustrated. "Forget it, you have no intellect what so ever!" The man practically walked right through me, like I wasn't even there. "Don't bother, the man is damn stubborn to be reasoned with, he could get killed really fast with that attitude." Our Supervisor started talking indirectly to me, looking at the crates on the platform. "I better get this thing running before the men get impatient, I hope all your gear was delivered in tact, someone must have a liking for you up at H.Q., that is to send one of them special operations packs to you." And before I could respond, he just walked right by and left through the door. Well I was alone at least; I could have a cig and just let what happens, happen...  
  
With a whine and a screech the tram was on its way through the winding tunnels, still pulling along that platform with those huge crates on it. Then I saw something weird, there was some kind of gooey jelly-like liquid that was oozing from some of the crates, like some thing in them was leaking, or melting. I didn't like it one bit, it gave me the creeps, I took my last breath of the cigarette and threw it over the railing, but a slight drift up-wind and landed on the platform, and ignited the liquid! It burnt up real fast and then I heard an ear-shattering scream, totally inhuman and then -BASH- a huge orange arm smashed open a hole in the crate and started to make a fist with huge pulsing green veins. Then an enormous figure stepped out, orange and covered with those veins, it screeched that inhuman screech one more time and turned it's head in my direction as if to sense fear...  
  
B.O.W. OR1-"Bandersnatch" I acted quickly and pulled my rifle from my back strap and aimed for that scarred elastic-like inhuman face, but then before I could pull the trigger a feminine computerized voice came over an intercom system and coolly informed "Warning: A hazard has occurred in car five evacuate area and await emergency detachment..." It started to repeat and then a sudden scraping sound like rusty metal being rubbed together. And the monster was drifting away into the darkness of the tunnel as the light of the tram got further and further away...  
  
The sirens eventually stopped and I returned to the cabin, I went strait to the front of the tram to report this to our Supervisor, but a little bit later I decided against it, after all a smoke break didn't really qualify as a good start to an excuse. I sat down and took a little time to gather my thoughts about what had happened. The cabin I was in now was dark and silent; just the control panel illuminated the dark area of the cabin, small steps led up to the control board of the tram, out the windshield I could see miles of tunnel with little lighting panels every so yard. Apparently the monster the Supervisor and the other man were arguing about was put behind them, and for good reasons at that. The two were with another younger man who was apparently driving the tram, each of them were mumbling stuff to each other, too far away to be heard. I stood back up and was about to leave when -BUMP- the whole tram shook wildly back and forth. "What the hell was that!?!" The man yelled holding on to the railing.  
"I believe we ran something over, something on the tracks, sir!" I landed flat on my butt. Some foreign matter on the tracks had derailed the tram; the back car was being dragged along, scrapping the cement walls of the tunnel making sparks fly everywhere. The tram was slowly losing momentum and power. "Increase output!" The Supervisor yelled. "Sir?" The young man managing the tram questionably replied. "You heard me, there's no way we can't put that car back on track in this tunnel, we'll have to get to the station if we are to do it." The Supervisor told him. I got up, a little dizzy and woozy after that sudden shaking, and worked my way back to the third car to see what was going on. There was a bunch of the teams helping some limping personnel clear the area, it didn't look too serious, just some nicks and cuts here and there. But then I thought, were not even in combat and something already went wrong, well most of them hadn't been in combat yet, aside from me and that little scare with that orange monster. Speaking of which, I think I heard of that thing somewhere, orange, green veins, one long arm, oh yeah, back at H.Q., the OR1's. Those things are deadly; there was this incident back when I worked for corporate White Umbrella, some guy was trying to enhance some type of cellular growth in the skin tissue on one of the one's arms, anyway the thing broke the restraint and then it was all over for him, it got him by the face and Squeeze! Splat! It took a hell of a lot of time for them to clean his face off the walls, not to mention containing the loose thing. But that was long ago, and more importantly it was behind me, after a few more of those incidents I requested a transfer into Umbrella's Special Task Force, with all my combat records they readily accepted me. Since then I've been here working on ground zero all the rest of my days, or at least until this next paycheck, with the assigning of me as a Special Operative for retrieving the data of Anti-B.O.W. combat against Bioweapon- Apocalypse, I was assured a big fat bonus. Even easier than that was a fully tested anti-dote given before the assignment to counter act the effects of the virus's spreading ability in the body, which means I am fully immune to a spill like this. The keys must fit in to the weapons control bay then, that's why H.Q. sent that kind of bag to me, which means the others who received the same bags must have a different objective too. Those sly devils, they have them all played out. As I reached the back door I saw the loose car, it was at an angle leaning on the cement of the tunnel and creating sparks and an eerie screeching noise that sent chills down my spine. The rusted old gray car was get it's paint chipped off, or what's left of it. The tram slowly slid to a stop and the voice of the Supervisor came over the intercom, "Alright were at the station unload all the equipment and get ready for some action!" Everyone cheered, except a few, the ones that knew, were experienced enough to know that this is not going to be fun... Everyone got off the tram on the opposite side we boarded, I was last off, had to inspect the last car before getting on with business. As I stepped of the tram a few of the men were being ordered to push the car back on track by that other man, he must be another Supervisor to give orders like that. I looked around the room and walked off, this place was much better than the first station, it had some candy and drink machines in the back, two huge white poles in the middle of the huge light-gray station, a bunch of white benches, and the Umbrella logo far off on the north wall. There were some wide short stairs set in the east wall that lead to a huge shiny metallic iron shutter that was sealed tightly, a bunch of bolts set around the edges. And on the west wall in a shadowed corner was a small black metal door, locked. I tried some of my keys while no one was looking but the doorknob didn't even have a keyhole on it. I slipped the keys back in my pocket and headed toward the huge shutter, there was a control panel set into the wall on the side, I looked down at it as it read a display of messages scrolling across the visual screen. It read 'Proceed with Caution: Biohazard Outbreak has occurred in labs area, possible contamination, Emergency Quarantine lock-down in effect, authorized verification needed for entry...' The screen repeated itself over. It obviously needed an electronic card to swipe, although there was a code entry panel for quick use, I had known no code. "Alright now that we got the tram back on track we can continue on through the facilities." The other Supervisor said like it meant something to the others. He started walking in my direction and went right on past me just like before and inserted a card into the reader and mumbled something before typing in a request for the shutter to open. Then all of a sudden there was a deep rumbling and the shutter started to lift and then there was a sound like the spew of steam. And a body supported by the shutter on the other side crumpled to the floor in front of him. "Shit!" There was some laughing among the group still by the tram. "The damn thing scared the crap out of me!" The corpse was well decomposed with exceptional trauma and bite marks although it had signs of being infected the thing was well inanimate right now. "Well, what are you waiting for, everyone through the gate now." Our Supervisor said talking to the group around the tram. I donned my Bio-Toxin Mask and readied my weapon; as soon as everyone was through the shutter I followed, closing the gates behind me as ordered by the other Supervisor, nothing too big, there was a high slide through fence that could be pulled over to block access after the shutter was opened, plus its not like you can't climb over it anyway, probably that safety precaution thing, in case of a breach or something. As I started to walk through the large smooth, sanded gray, cement corridor I noticed an inoperative forklift, for equipment hauling from the tram most likely, I saw another one of those at the surface. While looking at the lift I nearly tripped over some small steps going up, sort of like the ones out front leading up to the shutter, there were more of them every so yard, as I waked the steps to turn the corner of the corridor I saw the rest of the teams crowded around the Supervisors, they were looking at a map, I knew that guy had one from the start, after all that technical walkthrough, at least. The Supervisors were calling off names for the team divide. "Alright the teams are as followed..." He went on down the list of names, I knew none of these people, so it felt stupid to pay attention until my name came, and until then I was going to take a little look at this map. "All names have been called, any questions?" The other Supervisor asked. No one answered, except there was one problem, he never called my name. Knelt a while looking at map some more when the Supervisor nudged me and pointed in the direction of Echo Team. "Follow the unit until the specified branch off has been reached, retrieve data, steal viral case from first contacted team, rendezvous with others, await for pickup at surface with other Special Operatives, then lock-down the tram. Make sure no one else gets out except the specified Agents." I nodded, not knowing half of what he said, but knowing that he expected me to steal from one of the teams and then leave the rest down here. I started to walk towards Echo Team who was being lectured by our Supervisor. I was fully aware now; this mission wasn't going to be any walk in the park... There was a pair of gray iron doors with push bars on them, right in front of me. I assumed that those are the entrance to the main lobby. "Alright split into your teams and ready you weapons, clear on three, one, two, three, CLEAR!" The Supervisor yelled. And all the teams rushed in to the area, it was a small room with a gray service counter in the middle, two wide windows on it, probably for check in, there was also a two metal detectors on either side. As the teams stepped around the counter I could see the area behind it, there was black marble tile; it had definently been polished lately, some fancy rope to form a waiting line at the six elevators; three on each opposite wall. As the teams pressed forward a loud buzzing sound went off, everyone hit the floor. "You idiots, it was just the metal detector!" The Supervisor scolded them. The area was obviously clear at that point or everyone would have been dead. "Delta Team, this is where we split up, you will be lead by your Supervisor through the security terminal to the viral lab, Echo Team will meet you there." Finally, we get going to the action, now all I have to do is find a good place to lose the rest of them. "Take the elevator to floor B-10 and go through decontamination to the labs, stay there until we arrive, then we'll go to checkpoint two if the case is gone, I will divulge the location's info at checkpoint one." We watched the team fit into the rather large elevator and disappear from sight by the large metal sliding doors. "Echo Team your with me, we'll be going all the way down, to the main structural shaft to set the charges, then the platform elevator can take us back up to storage and so on..." The Supervisor informed the men. "Lets go." He said. We all stepped into the large elevator and descended to B-14 on request. The elevator took forever to reach the bottom but it eventually got there, I was just glad the power wasn't out, otherwise it would be the stairs for us. The elevator stopped at B-10 and the Supervisor had to swipe a card through for clearance, the thing started to rumble and shake and then the whole thing shot down to the bottom. "The links must be loose on the cable." Someone said. As I pulled myself up off the ground and looked at everyone else I thought we were all doomed, but then the doors slid open to show a highly industrial area. There was steam spewing out of vents in the ground and creating an eerie mist hiding the floor. I started to walk out, gun raised, I walked down a small ramp and into the mist, followed by the rest of the team. We spread out and started walking toward the back where four huge generators were making a mechanical hum and supplying us power. -CRASH- Some crates stacked in the corner fell to the floor creating a loud noise. "Keep your eyes open, were not alone."...  
  
There was silence, then -ZAP- sparks flew from the far east machine and the thing started to slowly die out, it's hum lost in the fear in the air. Then another -ZAP- and the middle-west generator sparked and died, the whole team wide-eyed with fear. -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- The radio went off in the Supervisor's holster, he picked it up slowly, still watching the area in front of him as he backed up to the elevator ramp. "Echo Team here..." He replied warily. He had a strong sense of fear and hesitation in his voice. "What, the lights are out in security?"... "Well yah, a generator blew, something's down here, were going to need some time to draw it out what ever it is, alright I'm working on it!" He slowly holstered the radio and slowly backed up some more. There was movement on the left! -ZAP- And like that there was more sparks on the far west generator and the lights went out. I acted fast pressed the little black button on my rifle light; from the special operations bag earlier, and a white beam cut through the darkness, more movement on the right. "Shit I'm getting out of here!" Someone yelled from the far right. -SLASH- A tall dark hunched figure came out from behind an object and decapitated one of the men! I switched on the built-in night vision feature from the gas mask and immediately recognized the threat. As soon as it jumped into view and got a clear shot I pulled back the trigger and let a spray of bullets take care of the rest... The thing to a lot of hits but I was joined by a whole chorus of fire, and eventually it fell. The group went over to see the kill and -STAB- the thing hadn't died, it stuck one of it's huge talons into another man's chest, killing him instantly. Then the team fired again, the rain of bullets ripping it to shreds. I went over through the darkness and found an emergency lighting switch on the still operational generator. There were two beams that flickered on and slightly illuminating the once dark room. I turned of the night vision feature, but kept the rifle light on as I checked behind the generators. Then I saw another one, huge figured, hunched over, talon-like claws, it looked me strait in the eye and -SCREEEEECH- it let out an ear piercing scream, and I knew my life was over...  
  
I raised my weapon but the thing was quicker, it pounced at least five feet in the air before knocking me to the ground. My rifle smacked from my hands, I acted on instinct, I pulled out the extra pistol and fired, strait to the temple. It went down; fell off of me and clutched it's face, screaming in pain, then I took the other pistol out; two in each hand, ready to put it out of it's misery, and I did. Flailing around in it's own blood before giving into death, and falling below the mist. I knew what it was, an MA122, one of the most highly effective B.O.W.'s on Umbrella's market. A real killer...  
  
B.O.W. MA122-"Hunter"  
  
ECHO TEAM: MAINTENANCE AREA, GENERATOR ROOM- DAY 4- 11:45a  
  
TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-14 DECEASED-2  
  
I walked away with a few cuts and bruises here and there, I put my weapons back in their holsters and picked up my Automatic Rifle and reloaded some rounds in before meeting back with the team. "I guess the areas clear than." The Supervisor said with exasperation. I nodded then looked at the others who were raiding the dead men of their weapons, I guess they won't be needing them anymore anyway. "Good, grab the excess gear and move on, we have a lot more ground to cover." The Supervisor went on, then grabbed the radio from his pack and started to mumble something into it, too quiet to hear. I turned away and started past the sparking generators again to a pair of chain link fence doors roped together with a chain and deadbolt lock. I waited for the Supervisor to come and see to the problem, but he didn't seem to think of it that way, he had a pair of keys that seemed to say different. The key slid firmly into place and with a slight turn the lock was released. The doors leading to a whole new area of this hell... The doors opened into an enormous area, filled with steal crates, mountains of them. A whole bunch of forklifts scattered around the gigantic room, tarps covering boxes on walls, and a litter of papers everywhere on the far side. The room was silent, the only sound were the steps we took, and dark, only the emergency lights illuminated the huge area, the boxes creating eerie shadows on the gray cement floor. As I worked my way to the center of the room I could see two of the same link fence gates we entered through on either side of me, all boarded up with large green boards and chained together. The shadows hid the rest behind them, I couldn't look on. So I continued to the far wall, a small metal door with a push bar set on it was there, the only way to go on through. As everyone crowded to the door to move on we heard a soft moan from somewhere far off in the back, by the gates! There was a whole group of virus-infected personnel crowding around the gates, trying to get in here, they started shaking the gate, a bunch of them. "We better leave..." -CRASH- The gate on the right broke open, a bunch of the infected persons came crawling out, moaning, hungry for blood, for our blood...  
  
T-VIRUS INFECTED PERSONNEL-"ZOMBIE'S"  
  
As soon as the gate broke everyone started for the door, it opened, which surprised me in some way, just as we got the team through I heard another gate break behind some crates on the left. We closed the door and barricaded it quickly. We waited a while and heard a bunch of thumping and moaning, the barricade worked. I turned around and saw where I was; a small thin hall that lead up a small ramp and to a closed shutter, nothing big here. So we moved on through, up and to the shutter where a small chain could be pulled to lift it. On the other side there was a hallway that lead strait to another shutter, and a branch off to the left with a gate that had to be raised and lowered manually. "Alright through there will be the platform elevator which will lead us to the main warehouse, lets go!" The Supervisor said. Everyone moved through the gate and onto a small pentagonal platform with a small control panel off in the far upper right- hand corner. The lift seemed to be very new and well maintained at that. No signs of rusting at all, and there was tons of room, which made me wonder what they could have loaded this thing with in the past. The Supervisor turned around and was looking at me and some other guy lined up by me. "Alright you know your jobs, I'll meet you back at the surface, now go." He ordered us and left on the platform. With a small rumble and a few other mechanical noises, the huge elevator rose out of view. I turned to look at the other man who turned and looked at me, I turned around and started walking to the shutter on the far side of the hall. As I opened the shutter I noticed the man following me, I looked around the area and found the door that leads to the data bay along with two other doors that had words on them. I went through and again, he followed me, so I went over to the computer terminal that would read the weapons info out to a floppy disk. I took off my Bio-Toxin Mask and sat it on a desk by the terminal. As I looked down at the screen I could see through the corner of my eye that the other man was going through filing cabinets and drawers looking for something...  
  
I can't believe it! The damn thing doesn't have any record of this stupid test yet! It says that the damn preparations aren't set yet! Damn this piece of crap! In my fury I kicked the stand and a drawer dropped open with a card in it, I picked it up and held it over my head to examine it when the man took it from me and swiped it through a small machine on the wall, which slid up into the ceiling and another room appeared. I looked at him for a while, nodded, and went into the small new room. The man went back to raiding shelves and drawers while I was back in the room looking through a bunch of microfilm disks and old film tapes of secret experiments on the employees working here. Then I found it, a small floppy disk labeled 'Anti- B.O.W. Combat'. I turned over to a small area of counter that was covered and locked with a small keyhole in the middle. I went through the keys given to me and found one that fit, I slowly turned it and the whole cover flipped up. And there was something amazing, something that could surely make things a little easier...  
  
There was a small key, with a tag attached to it that read 'Weapons Storage' just down the hall, there was a door that read 'Weapons' it must fit there! I picked up the key and started to walk back to the door the man was gone, he left sometime while I was in the back room. I picked up my Bio- Toxin Mask and left, going down the hall and inserting the key easily into place, the door opened into a miracle, weapons and ammo and other explosives, everywhere. It looked like someone had already raided the place but left some valuable items right out in the open. I went over to a worktable right in front of the door, there was some clips placed there for an Automatic Rifle that fit perfectly into mine, there were some grenade rounds in a sort of green case, and some type of fuel cartridge scattered everywhere around the room. There was a metal locker to my left, which was electronically locked for the next fourteen minutes do to tampering with. I slowly backed away searching the highly sterilized industrial room for anything useful I could have missed before. I stepped back through the door and into the hallway; I was ready to leave so I decided to get the other guy, not wanting to leave him here. So I went further down the hall and turned the slight corner into another part of the industrial corridor and found the only door 'B.O.W. Monitoring Area 15' that was labeled. I stepped through the rather large heavy doors and into a small area with camera screens lining the whole front wall, the man watching them and jotting something down on a notepad every few seconds. I slowly moved towards him and tapped him on the back, he jolted around, shocked, he shook his head in relief and I pointed to the door with my thumb. He nodded again and put up one finger as to say wait a minute, he wrote something down and turned to me and left out the door, I followed him out, but stopped by the 'Weapons' door, the lock must be released by now. I walked in and over to the locker, which asked for an authority five key to unlock the thing, I checked the keys I had received and sure enough, there was a key that read 'A:5' on it. I plugged it into the socket and turned half way to the right, the lock released and the locker opened with that weird squeak. And inside was some type Flame Thrower with an opening that was labeled 'FLAMEABLE' which meant it needed some fuel, the table, there was tons of filled cartridges everywhere there. I stocked up and noticed another hole in front of the fuel cell cartridge; there was an even bigger hole that held something else other that fuel... The grenade rounds! They weren't grenades at all, they were a pack of that Anti-B.O.W. Gas that the data was for. I screwed the casing in and had a full case for later usage...  
  
Everything was set, the data was retrieved, the other guy got his work done and I got a little extra reward to help me survive this nightmare. The platform elevator had arrived by the time I got back to the man and he had it ready for operation, I stepped on and closed the safety gate behind me. He pressed a few buttons and the lift ascended to the top levels of the facility, then it hit me, I had to steal the sample case...  
  
The man was one step ahead of me, telling me that the teams were moving up with it and I could catch them on the second floor: B-2. -THUMP- Between us was something huge and, orange, the OR1 had caught up with me. It screamed and swung it's arm around the whole area of the platform, knocking both of us off of our feet. I clutched the Flame Thrower in my hands and started praying that the weapon wouldn't malfunction being so high-tech and all. I pulled the trigger and -FFWUSHHHH- a steady stream of dark smog-like fire came out like water from a fire hose engulfing the creature in the blackish- purple haze. Screams and more cries of help then silence, the flame quickly deteriorated from the gun as I let go of the trigger, it worked more than effectively, the thing, once stand is now a pile of oozing mush sinking to the floor. Both of us catching our breath after the intense battle with the hellish demon, holding my rib cage in pain trying even harder to catch my breath, I realized that something was broken...  
  
One of my ribs had been cracked during the attack, it felt like all hell, but I could still move. I had to lighten the load of my gear, so I used the other mans duffle bag to carry along for a while. I felt helpless, and I didn't like it...  
  
The lift seemed to be slowing down as we were going up, staling and then jolting up a little. The thing wasn't as stable as I thought, one of the sides of the platform started to rise up higher than the other side, creating a rather large slant. It felt like I was being pulled back, and just like that the lift jerked up, and the whole other side detached itself! The once strait platform was now tilted at least fourty-five degrees and slid some crates strait off the side and down the hole into the dark that was below us. By then I was bracing myself against the control panel on the opposite side, the thing wouldn't stop until the destination was reached. The other man was still holding on to a rail on the other side, I looked back at the widening hole and -SNAP- the railing the man held on to gave- way and sent him to his demise, nothing, nothing I could do...  
  
ECHO TEAM: TRAM STATION 2, WAITING AREA- DAY 5- 2:15a  
  
TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-7 DECEASED-9  
  
God, I knew I was going to die, I held the control panel, beginning to lose grip from my sweaty gloves, then I saw a something, up on my side of the platform, there was doors, two of them! I stood up warily and dizzy from the pain, I needed haemostatic medicine, and fast, if there is internal bleeding. I was about to grab them and slip through when -PING- there was a slight noise from the console and the whole platform stopped, at an angle, still bracing myself on the side of the panel I reached for the door and then the platform started to tilt even more falling almost completely strait down. The doors opened and I dove through, not caring about what kind of pain I would feel on the impact of the landing, just wanting to get off the malfunctioned machine; of death...  
  
As soon as I was safely through the doors I turned around just in time to see the huge platform fall. All the way down and -KABOOM- the gigantic thing went up in a cloud of fiery ash... I continued on, completely unaware of my surroundings, felling dizzy, getting tired, the walls caving in and the floor moving, everything getting far away, and I fell, closing my eyes and letting the darkness wash over me...  
  
I woke up, I was on a bench, in the station, by the entrance of the facility, I looked around, nothing different, no one was there, and my ribs felt better, they were bandaged! I got up, still a little woozy, maybe some medicine, I walked over to the tram, which was back in working order, weird. There was a huge capsule loaded on one of the back platforms that were left behind earlier when the fire started up. As I walked over to the capsule I saw that it had been cracked open, the thick glass was shattered. Then I saw something horrible, the bodies of our Supervisors, and more of the team at the front of the tram. I turned, horrified, I didn't know what to do, and then they were rising, getting up off the floor, but still very dead...  
  
My weapons, where were my weapons, the Pistols gone from the leg strap, the Rifle, the ammo, the Flame Thrower, taken away. I ran off the tram, the things still staggering toward me, gaining. The bench, there was the rifle, on the other side of the bench! I ran to it, it was loaded, thank God! I turned and with a slight hesitation, fired. The rounds evenly piercing the decay of their skin, shredding their faces. And they were down, a huge pile of blood and bodies. I ran, away from the disaster, back into the lobby catching my breath, -BING- the noise came from the elevator. I walked over slowly; there was someone in it, her head down in a white lab coat. There was a body lying by the control board inside, bleeding. And the woman raised her head, mouth covered in blood, she was infected! I fired mowing her down, and she collapsed, and I realized, these things were everywhere...  
  
The teams, I had to get down to the teams! They went down to Security, B:10. The elevators still working, I ran to the panel and punched in the button, the doors slowly closed, not aware of my predicament at the moment. By the time it got down to ten nearly five minutes had already passed, the doors opened smoothly and I burst out, it was a long corridor that ran at least fifteen yards, tons of camera screens on both sides of the walls, completely covering them, chairs lined up for monitoring the area and control boards with quick phone access. I sprinted at full speed down the long area and found a door that read 'Lab Access: Security' and pushed through it, trying to run and put my gear back on at the same time. I nearly ran into a wall putting the Bio-Toxin Mask back on. There was the door, the far end of the second area I entered, a very sterile hallway with a sliding door that opened into a safety decontamination shower pushing my way through the small area, and into another long hall with white tile bordering all sides, by some white haz-mat suits, and into the end room with a window, a steel door, and a small gray table with some cases on it. I stepped up to the window and saw the team, they were dieing because of some kind of gas being vented in the room, chocking, still alive! I rushed to the door, it wouldn't open! It needed special verification of a filter for some kind of a safety reason, I pounded on the door, a symbol, a shiny biohazard symbol on it...  
  
The filter! I remember, on the tram, it was in my Bio-Toxin Mask! I pulled it out and slipped it under a green scanner by the door, it turned purple, a voice came over the intercom system. It was that mechanical feminine voice recording. "Biohazard Experimentation Room access granted, step into air chamber for access of area." The door slid up into the ceiling and I stepped through, putting the filter back in. Then the door closed behind me and the one in front opened, I stepped in to the room, everyone was on the ground grasping at their neck, I saw a lever in the corner by some of those huge glass capsules, an emergency ventilation switch was there painted in red. I ran over to it and slammed the switch breaking the glass and air flooded the chamber, the gas clearing away and then they could breathe, getting up and catching their breath. I took off my Mask and helped them up, they could still move, and none of them were dead, although many were still missing... As the team regrouped outside a man came forward and explained what was going on. "I thought we were goners, our Supervisor had to take that damn capsule, that son of a bitch, we transported it back to the tram but it got loose and we ran, it killed everything, but we still got the sample case, the others must be dead then." I nodded and he continued. "We tried to lose the thing but it was practically hunting us, we tried to take it's attention away from you, but we didn't know how powerful it was, we ran all the way back through security, the only way we knew it was safe, but we ended up trapped in the hallway and we went into the room and locked us in, away from the thing, but it started pounding the glass and then hit the control panel, and that's why the gas leaked." Then another man started talking. "We have to get out of here now, this place is being overrun by the virus, lets get back to the tram." He turned and the team followed the man. As we walked back through the security terminal with all the camera screens I noticed a flickering screen that had snowy static streaming on it. Then it started to refocus back in, and there was a huge monster, at least 12 feet tall and 5 feet wide. It was in a huge 'Biohazardous Materials Storage Room' thrashing about, throwing huge glass capsules with clear red liquid in it and smashing crates, clearing the room of obstacles in it's way. The room itself had a bluish glow with some lights and shutters and a white biohazard symbol in the middle on the floor that decorated about half the room. I continued walking, hoping that we'll never run into that thing, what ever it is. As we walked down the small steps that led out to the tram station I heard a soothing sound, like rushing water, and there was, the room was flooding with water, completely covering the tracks of the tram. The surface doors must be open, it must be raining at the top, I checked my watch, it was almost time for the first extraction. Some of the men went down and over to the tracks, knee deep in water, I picked up the viral case and stepped over to take a look. "I don't know if the tram can operate with flooding like this, there must be a drainage valve somewhere in here." A small man started saying to me, I recognized him, he operated the tram going down here. "I'll check the 'Master Operations Control Board' for anything useful, sir." Then I remembered that I was the superior officer now, I had to take charge. "Sir, I think I found something, there's a switch for rerouting the tram, there is a drainage compartment down there we can activate to reach the surface." He said looking at me and the panel by the tram at the same time. "Your call." I looked up and slowly signaled my approval, not know what the hell would happen next...  
  
He pressed a button and a panel at the rear of the tram opened. I stepped through the puddle of water that now coated the floor of the station in thin sheets. Some of the water around the tram drained away, but not enough to get the tram to start going back up. I stepped on making sure everyone was safe for now, I headed for the front of the tram to give the orders to get it started moving down. The thing slowly crept up a small bump and down the steep tracks, further into the darkness of evil...  
  
The whole tunnel was pitch black except for the few red mining lights every couple of yards, casting an eerie glow on the walls ahead of us. Then something hit the roof, it started to bang it's way to the back of the tram, making dents in the thin metal roofing. I quickly started following the dents to car three where it stopped, I waited gun trained on the back roof, along with the other teams of men. I started to look back at the door and -BAM- the roof caved in from behind and then my view was blocked by the other men, and then in the front a man went down, and a burst of Automatic fire went off, followed by more, and -BAM- the roof on the other side, behind me caved in, I turned and there was a nightmare, ready to kill... I aimed my weapon low and pulled the trigger, but it was to late, I was knocked off my feet, my weapon gone from my hands once again. I was doomed, the horrible sight burned in the back of my head, forever...  
  
B.O.W. RE3-"Licker"  
  
It snaked it's long slimy tongue out and twisted it around my ankle and flipped me up in mid-air, and landed right on my weapon, I grabbed it as it pulled me closer to it's mouth, ready to eat. And then I pulled the trigger, the rounds smacking the thing squarely in the head, chipping away at it's brain and destroying what was left of it's face. And it died, falling flat on all fours, it's tongue still hanging out limply on the floor. It was over; I got up and brushed my self off before looking back at the team. "Status, one man dead and one injured, he's getting medical treatment as we speak, any injuries, sir." A man came up to me and said, I shook my head, still a little woozy from the flipping I got from the thing. I returned to the front car ready for anything, after that, but all was normal, the man still operating the tram, I sat and closed my eyes, the medicine wearing off for my ribs, the pain returning, and wondering, when will this nightmare ever end...  
  
I awoke in pain once again, this time my head was pounding in my skull and everything ached. I had to stretch and get some air; I walked up the small metal steps to the man driving the tram. Then I noticed that there were shards of glass scattered on the floor, the front window shattered. I ran to the man and put my hand on his arm ready to spin his face into view, and he turned and fell, his mouth wide with blood. I stepped back not sure what was happening to him, he kept jolting and rocking violently, grabbing at his throat, and a huge lump went up out of his throat, and then I knew, there was an implant in him, and it was coming out... The red gooey, slimy, oozing blob spilled out of his mouth and started to grow, it's tentacles unfolding and getting bigger and a tail started to form, I stepped back away from the stairs and grabbed my Automatic Rifle, and it was even bigger, in the split second it took me to grab my weapon it had grown to the height of a small child. The bloody mass starting to resemble somewhat of a humanoid figure, but the head and neck area was distorted beyond recognition. And the a flap of skin slid up from it's head area, and I could see two wet glassy beady eyes looking at me...  
  
G –INFANT "Implant"  
  
I reacted quickly, pulling the trigger and shredding it's face with a hail storm of bullets. But then it's long neck-like tube was rising and a lump came out of it's throat and there was another implant, on the ground, it squirmed around and stopped in it's jelly ooze, then it darted at me, launching of the edge of the steps and it was airborne, coming straight at me and it shot back, it's path broken by one precise bullet, and splattered on the floor. The huge thing in front of me letting out a gargling scream of hatred for me, and -CLICK- I was out of bullets, no time to reload, I was clean dry...  
  
It screamed again, bucking it's head from side-to-side, and I knew it was my chance, rushed the steps and with the butt of the Rifle I pounded it into it's throat, a greasy snapping of bones sound echoed through the room, and the thing went limp. It fell in on itself, a loud thump as it hit the floor, and it was dead. The tram screeching to a halt as I saw the light of a new darkness...  
  
ECHO TEAM: TRAM STATION 3, WAITING AREA- DAY 5- 6:45a  
  
TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-6 DECEASED-10  
  
The tram was on tracks lifted at least twenty feet above the ground below us, water filling the area quickly. I stepped back through the door and off the tram to the same scenery; the design was the exact same thing as the upper model. I looked around and noticed some changes like; there were no benches or a logo on the wall. But something that really sparked my eye was the twenty-foot hole in the metal shutter... It had to have been hit hard for what ever it was to get through, and what ever it was, it wasn't human. "What do you think could have done this?" A man asked to nobody in particular. Something made by Umbrella, I thought, only Umbrella has a mind to make this. I started for the hole, signaling for everyone to follow. There was a corpse of a security guard; his face beat into the wall, still standing upright, but limp and leaning. I walked over to him and reached into his pockets and found some Automatic Rifle ammo, and on his belt, attached to a pouch was a small tazer in which to shock someone with or to incapacitate them. I backed away and chambered the rounds a saved the rest, and then some rock-pebbles fell from the wall, and the man was pushing away from the wall and I could see his face, jagged holes and dirt covering the area, he opened his mouth and took a giant step toward me, and he was down, the fire from behind me all too welcome. "We got your back sir, don't worry." Someone spoke up behind me. The team continued on through the two double doors and then into a room I wasn't familiar with, a long hallway lined on either side with an ongoing service counter, sort of like the ones in a hotel lobby. I walked down, at the end was another set of double doors, they were black and were marked with an 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' sign on them both. I pushed them open and into a tall, steel, sterile area withy a shutter at the end, along with a rusty red colored door on the right which was chained and locked from the other side. So are only choice was the shutter and needed an MO Disk to operate under lock-down procedures. "So what do we do now?" Someone said. "We can't get through without the disk." He went on saying. "We should go back and look, maybe it's on the floor behind the counter or hidden back at the tram station." -BUMP- The huge shutter rocked, and then it was loosening and shacking even more. Then the feminine mechanical voice came over the intercom system. "Warning: The Storage Room shutter has sustained sever trauma and will retract now, please stand clear of area!" The voice started to repeat over again and the shutter started rising up into the ceiling, whatever horror was on the other side, we were about to meet face-to-face...  
  
It was the storage room, the place that was being displayed on the security screens back at the terminal. That means the monster is in there, the thing banging against the door, of course! The huge tyrant-like model, God, this could be the end, that thing could kill us all, but then again, couldn't everything else in this horrible place? The shutter had fully risen, but there was no monster, the place completely trashed, but no monster. "What do you think did this?" A man said examining the broken crates and debris. "It had a be as big as an elephant!" Another spoke up in shock. Of course, the Mk-17's, the things that grow real fast, the big shots back at H.Q. wanted that combat info, and the men had been killed when the thing grew an broke loose, that truck with the whites in them, came for the capsule. It was transferred here, Oh God! We are going to die, I kept repeating in my head. I knew these men couldn't face a fully developed Mk-17, I was a fool, I have to get to that switch though or the whole place will flood. I have to do it for the team...  
  
I walked to the center of the storage room, still no other signs of that monster. A huge hole in the roofing that exposed the labs above us, then -GRHAAAAA- a huge enormous moan of bloodlust and anger, the awful sound flooding the room from above. I grabbed for my weapon again and readied it at the gaping hole, and it hit the ground before even one shot could be fired, the raw muscle exposed to my eyes, landing just inches from where I was standing. Then I saw it, gray and huge, it had to be at least a story tall and a yard wide, the things chest still rising and convulsing, as it's huge dirty dark-orange arms started to extend and it's fingers started to stretch out like elastic. Whatever I expect, this certainly wasn't it... The thing turned and swung it's mighty arms around at amazing speeds, and they had to stretch at least 7 feet out, whipping around and -WHAM- it hit me, sending me flying into a storage room wall. Then fire erupted from somewhere far off, everything went blurry and then- the pain knocked me back into reality, my ribs, my head, everything hurt. I held my hand to my side- the Grenade! It was a slim possibility, but maybe if I could just get it close enough...  
  
ECHO TEAM: STORAGE ROOM, CARGO AREA- DAY 5- 9:15a  
  
TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-3 DECEASED-13  
  
Another hit the floor, dead. It was killing everything in it's path, the men had no chance, only the Grenade could save us now. I picked up my Automatic Rifle, reloaded, and rushed over to help kill this impossible thing, the Rifle jerking away from me as the rounds pounded his chest. It screamed that horrible scream again before slamming me to the ground, it looked as to finish the job, one-by-one, it stood over me ready to claw my face out, anything to kill me now, the others trying to distract it's attention, it wasn't helping, it was just making him angrier and more determined to kill me, I knew it was over from here. The it screamed right in my face while jerking it's head around in the amusement of how easy it would be for it to kill me. Then something sparked in me, something that enraged me, I knew I would die and it pissed me off, a LOT! I pulled the pin of the Incendiary Grenade, reached my hand up and crammed it strait down it's putrid, stinking throat! And -KA-BOOM- sticky, slimy coats of gray jelly-like goop came flying out of it's once whole body and all over the walls, the floor, and me! It was dead, and it was finally over, no more nightmare! I knew I was probably speaking to soon, but it felt so good to kill the nasty piece of shit! It had nearly killed half of what was left of the squad, not to mention me...  
  
"Man what a kill, nice work there!" A man congratulated me for the kill. "Man that was some good work back there, I thought you were a goner for sure!" The other rambled on, but I stayed silent, the thought of cheating Death racing through my mind. It wasn't hard after that to find the drainage valve and the upper shaft's operations control, it was in a little control room a few rooms from Storage; there was a glass window where you could see the drainage water, there were also a few dead bodies there too, but it wasn't a disappointment, in fact a relief, everything that was dead in here is actually, alive and killing, but these few remained inanimate. The tram worked perfectly, it slid with ease through the once wet track of this facility, I grabbed the Sample Case and headed for the operations room of the tram...  
  
T- and G -Virus "Case"  
  
I checked the case for damages and leaks; none thank God! I walked up the small steps to the control panel for the tram. It looked rather simple, a little lever that you can pull sideways to pick up speed, but how to shift into reverse? It took a while but I got it, a few levers to pull, a few switches to flip, and presto! It started up very slowly, and I mean very slowly, it was like going up a roller coaster to the top, the thing was jerking a bucking on wet gears and track. Then it picked up a little speed and started to ride smoother too. I scooped the Rifle and Case back up and left to the back, I wanted to check out that broken case one more time. I opened the door to the third car and there were the bodies of my comrades, dead and bloody, the killing would never stop, I know it...  
  
ECHO TEAM: TRAM, THIRD CAR- DAY 5- 9:45a TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-1 DECEASED-15  
  
I searched for the killer, but again no trace of the monsters, I felt like I was being watched over and over, from all angles, I put my Bio-Toxin Mask on and turned the Infrared Visor for any source of heat, below me! No, only the trams motor system, the roof, there was a hint sense of heat by the back door. I started for it, holstering my Automatic Rifle, which is pretty much out of ammo by now, and taking out the two SR-2 Pistols, the things fully stocked and ready for action. The yellow turning to red, and even darker, I stepped out onto the back of the tram's bay, the wind whipping at me from all sides and small strains of light passing me by. Then something moved, on top, it had a low pitter-patter sound like a dull thump. Then there was a strange rattling, and -BASH- the hatch in the third car bursting open behind me, and there it was, the small strange insect that had killed my only comrades left, now it was going to kill me...  
  
B.O.W. IN3-"PLAGUE CRAWLER"  
  
It's huge bug eyes staring me in the face, and then another one fell through the hatch, how many are there? I wasted no time, I escaped Death once, but I wasn't going to count on it again, this was my problem, and I am going to solve it my way. I aimed down and fired, bursts of bullets sent ripples of blood into it's eyes and then it held up two little cups attached to it's appendages and covered it's eyes, then it came charging at me, the rounds punching holes in it but not doing any damage to slow it down, it raised it's pincers and -SLASH- a searing pain shoot through my arm up to my shoulder, I was hit... It didn't take long for it to regain it's balance to strike again, but I was ready this time, it aims high so you aim high. I pounced and ran right smack dab into my fire, the round neatly puncturing a hole right between it eyes, maybe a hit to the brain? What ever happened it was dead, but still one more, the gun in my left hand falling limp to the pain of the blow, I dropped the weapon and fired the other, the thing raising it's appendages to cover it's eyes, I still wasn't doing a thing, holding my arm I fired and fired, then it was empty, I dropped it, reaching for the Automatic Rifle, I at least had a few rounds left, maybe I could still kill it. I pulled the trigger, hard, it exploded into a tremendous rattling, and the huge piece of weapon bouncing in my hand, and then all that was left was a bloody heap of insect goop. Dead...  
  
The tram was inching it's way up, then I felt pain again and again, coming and going, each bringing me to new levels of survival. I fell against the wall, falling down on my butt, I was slowly bleeding out, the 'copters had to of gone by now, I had no hope left, but yet I'm still alive. Then I saw black, and my eyes closed, maybe, just maybe, I would finally be able to rest...  
  
I awoke, the pain following me still, I was at the top, and I was free! The surface only blocked by the thick gating that was closed for safety, not like it would be any more, I could walk away alive, I lived through it all, all of it, I won! I stood up, the Rifle not far from me, I left it there, there was no need to carry the heavy burden anymore, the Case, it was tight in my grip still, the mission was complete. I walked past the broken capsule, I looked at it; finally realizing that we were the purpose of this nightmare, on the front of the huge thing was a label, and it read 'Mk-17: Caution Needed' those morons down there let it out, probably on purpose too, to actually see their own stupidity, and die from it. I felt like they got what they deserved, but I didn't seem to care, I stumbled out to the boarding zone and walked over to the panel. It needed something, a card! The small Biohazard Key-Card slid through perfectly, the mechanical sound of an approval and the gate started to retract, I forgot all about the little thing, even though it was with me the whole way through this catastrophe I felt good to finally put good use to it. The gate had opened now and I was ready to take off on a new life, one that wouldn't kill me every step of the way. I would turn in the Sample and collect my check and be on my way to Paradise Island for an all-life vacation. Sounds good, too good to ever be true, but not the money part, if anything Umbrella had it was money to spend, and a virus this hard to get deserves a lot! I walked up the small ramp and heard a distant sound, the sound of blades cutting through the cold, dark sky. It was the choppers; they were leaving, without me, NO! I couldn't be left here, not when I had come this far. Then something caught my eye, a red gun shaped like a .38 Snub-Nosed Magnum, a Flare Gun! I looked into the dark sky and fired. The bright burst of red and white lighting the dull-lit moon bright sky. I only hoped that they would see my call for help...  
  
I sat in the freezing cold, still, the choppers were circling around the L.Z. for about five minutes now and I can't wait down here forever, I was starved and bleeding and probably had a good few hundred bones broken. I waved my hand up in the air, swinging it around, it caused lots of pain but I had to make them see me, I couldn't be left behind. Then there was a blinding light in my eyes, a searchlight, I raised my other hand and showed them the Case. Then there was noise, a loud mechanical-like voice, a megaphone; they were talking on the megaphone, the voice still loud under the roar of the whirling blades of the helicopter. I waited for some kind of sign of recognition. But there was none, then something loud went off a gun, a very big gun... "The Infected Carriers are on approach to your location, wait for the clearance of the area for landing." The loud voice said. That's why there was gunfire; the infected things are now here! I looked around; the Gatlin Gun still firing it's continuous stock of ammunition, still nothing, then there was banging against the west side of the fenced in circle, the fence wouldn't hold very long, and then there was more, surrounding the fence on all sides, trying to tear it down, to get their final feast. The chopper was still firing off rounds when the east side of the fence started to collapse over, I cursed myself for not bringing some better weapon than one Pistol. I fired and fired, the rounds punching into several of the carriers, but they were gaining, there was too many to kill, not enough ammo! I waved my hand frantically in the air, come down damn it! I kept thinking, it wouldn't be long before they were right on top of me, then there was a sudden buzz of a chopper, and then something hit me hard from behind, real hard...  
  
It was the chopper, someone had pulled me in, I was up on the rail and I had the Case. I held it tight and didn't let it go, I still had it! Then the chopper was bucking and twisting, it was slowly going down, not far from the ground, it could injure us but wouldn't kill us. Then there was a voice from the front of the chopper. "We have to set it down for a minute, the leveling is off, I need time to recalibrate it!" The facility, now this, it was worst than Hell far worse! The huge thing landed pretty softly compared to how it could have landed. We were back on the L.Z., the sound of Rifle fire fresh in my ears. Then there were the carriers, I heard their hungry moans and smelled their rotting flesh getting closer, surrounding the chopper. The Gatlin Gun! It wasn't manned, and the team could sure use the support, I sat up and grabbed the huge black metal by the side grips and pulled a rather large triggering piece, nothing happened, of course the rotations! There was a small switch set in the corner of the stationary gun, it started to spin and I pulled the huge metal trigger back hard and -WHAM- the thing shot out at least 20 bullets within the first two seconds, the thing tearing down the wall of putrid rotting flesh, masses of corpses left in it's tracks, this thing was the all-time most efficient carrier killer anywhere! On the other side things weren't going as well I heard from all the yelling and firing, they don't have as good as weapon as I do right now, I guess I could help the rookies out just this once. I pivoted the weapon around and then everyone, and I mean everyone got the Hell out of the way, and it was firing again, pumping through the ammo like sucking down air. The mass of the creatures fell, still more on the way though, I have to admit, for things with mush for brains it sure is easy for them to overcome us. I turned the gun back around and started to push the line back some more; it felt good to have this power, real good. I wonder how long this is going to take; I don't have an unlimited supply of ammo, although it appears that way. Then everyone was getting back aboard the chopper. "We have to get out of here, now!" A man was yelling in the Pilot's cabin. The Teams here were being pushed to the edge, we couldn't last much longer with the kind of firepower they have. The carriers would eventually outnumber us and eat us, our something else will...  
  
"I got it!" The Pilot yelled. "Everyone back on, were taking off!" I sat back, away from the edge, I got this far, and now even further and falling off the edge certainly wasn't going to be my downfall. The chopper reared up and took off, leaving that horrible place behind. I lay for a while, resting my eyes and everything else, everything was soar. The pain still with me, but I would get medical help soon enough and that relaxed me even more. Someone had been kind enough to tape up my shoulder wound and stop it's bleeding. I took a few painkillers from a kit in the back and laid down to rest and let the painkillers take effect over my soar and aching body... I awoke, leaving the Hell that was behind, I was free once again and no more of those monsters to bother myself with. I had the Case and the Sample inside and everything was as good as gold, well maybe not that good, but the reward sure would be. I was the only one left so the profit wouldn't be divided at all, everything to me. If I filled out this B.O.W. Combat Report I heard that you could get an extra little sum on the end. Not that I would need it, it just sounded like an easy way for some more money. I closed my eyes again and then sat up, the Sun was setting now, and leaving the nightmare that is Raccoon City behind...  
  
It was over now; we just got word of the military operation that had commenced about an hour ago, a missile was to hit Raccoon City and decimate everything in it's range, including the facility and all it's horrors. The remaining Umbrella Agents must have been evacuated, or left behind, or infected. There were so many ways to die in a place like this, in a place where evil strives, and you put your very life on the line, only to Survive...  
  
ECHO TEAM: RETRIEVAL HELICOPTER, SITTING AREA- DAY 5- 11:30p TEAM STATUSES: ALIVE-1 DECEASED-15...  
  
-END REPORT-  
  
Umbrella Black Operations:  
  
Agent: Blanchette  
  
File to be terminated from record for security reasons.  
  
Agent's File not on record: contained at unknown whereabouts for security reasons.  
  
New objective assigned to Agent: Status: Accepted... 


End file.
